Sneaking Around
by milenium03
Summary: Lane is caught with her band by her mom, and is forbidden from seeing Dave. Lane/Dave, Jess/Rory. Chapter five up finally!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I thought about making this long, but nobody ever reads it anyway (except for me), so here's the deal. I don't own anything that has to do with the Gilmore Girls, except for the plot of this story.  
  
A/N: If some of the characters don't seem to be the same exact people from the show, I tried my best, but I kind of have my own style of writing, and I think I subconsciously bent the characters' personalities to fit my style...and, ok, I'm rambling. Don't think I'll have much trouble with Lorelai at least.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Rory, I need you there. And bring your mom."  
  
"Lane," Rory Gilmore said into the phone, "I'll be there. And so will my mom. Anybody else you want me to bring?"  
  
"Bring Jess and Luke, too. Just make sure my mom doesn't find out."  
  
"I wouldn't tell her, and neither will Jess, Mom, or Luke. She won't find out if I can help it," Rory reassured her best friend Lane Kim. "So you're playing tomorrow night in West Hartford, right?"  
  
"Yeah. At seven." Lane paused. "Argh! I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Just because you're playing, or for another reason as well?" Rory teased.  
  
"Rory!...Yeah, I'm nervous that my mom will find out."  
  
"You worry too much, Lane."  
  
"Hey, you know my mom. Uh-oh, I better go, I hear her coming in. I'll see you tomorrow morning at Luke's!" Lane said, and hung up.  
  
Rory hung up the phone and giggled. Lane had joined a band, completely rebelling against her mother's wishes. Her mother was a very devout Christian, and thought that bands were from the devil. Rory knew that Lane had a crush on her fellow band member, Dave Rygalsky. Rory ran downstairs to talk to her mom. "Mom! We're going out tomorrow night!"  
  
"For coffee? 'Cause you know how much I like coff-" started Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"God, Mom, you have a one track mind, don't you?"  
  
"You should talk, my one and only daughter. You have the same caffeine- needing genes that I do."  
  
Rory pretended that she hadn't heard her mother. "We're going to West Hartford tomorrow night, and she wants you and I to be there, as well as Jess and Luke." Rory gave her mother a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry you don't like Jess, Mom, but you're just going to have to put up with him."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, what about Dean? Hmm?" Lorelai shoved her elbow into Rory's side.  
  
"Ow. I don't know. Lane didn't say anything about Dean. I don't want to make her mad. I need to go to the diner and tell Luke and Jess they're coming with us tomorrow night."  
  
Lorelai smirked as she shouted after Rory, who was making a mad dash for the door. "Sure, hon! You just want to go out with Jess without Dean all over your back!" She was replied with a slam of the front door, and laughed.  
  
  
  
Rory walked into Luke Dane's diner, spotting his nephew Jess Mariano at the counter. "Where's Luke, I need to ask him something."  
  
"LUKE!" Jess bellowed.  
  
"What?!" Luke replied sharply, coming into the dining room. "Rory," he said, acknowledging her. "What do you want, Jess?"  
  
Jess shrugged in Rory's direction. "She needs to ask you something." Jess picked up a pad and went to take a customer's order.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and picked up a towel to wipe his hands off. "I swear, that kid..." he muttered. "What do you need, Rory?"  
  
"Well, Lane..." she trailed off. "Actually, can I talk to you about it somewhere where all of Stars Hollow isn't listening?"  
  
"Did Lane do something?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sure, come on." Rory followed Luke to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, so, Lane joined this band."  
  
"I'm sure her mom is happy about that."  
  
"Well, see, that's the thing. Her mom doesn't know. Lane's playing tomorrow night in West Hartford, and she wants you and Jess and Mom and I to come, but she doesn't want her mom to find out. First, can you guys come?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
Luke thought for a second. "Yeah, sure. I'll have to close the diner early, but whatever."  
  
"Good. Second, can you not tell anyone, especially Taylor, Miss Patty, or Mrs. Kim?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, and while I'm here, can I get some coffee to go?"  
  
Luke chuckled. "Always a Gilmore, huh, Rory?"  
  
"Guess so," Rory replied. She followed Luke back out to the counter, where he filled up a paper cup of coffee. "See you tomorrow!" she said, heading out.  
  
  
  
~*~~**~~***~~**~~*~  
  
  
  
The next night  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke walked into a substance-free club in West Hartford. Lorelai leaned over to speak with her daughter. "Do you think they have coffee here?"  
  
"I don't know, Mom, but I'm here to see Lane...and to find out what the deal is with Dave." Rory had a small grin on her face. Dave was so perfect for Lane. Mrs. Kim even liked him. After the dance marathon, when Dave had actually liked Mrs. Kim's egg salad and made up some story about his parents being at church, he had totally won Mrs. Kim over. He had won over Lane as well, even though she had already been smitten with him. Rory knew that even though Mrs. Kim liked Dave, that wouldn't last long when she found out he was in a band that had enlisted her daughter as their drummer. Rory hoped that Mrs. Kim would never find out. Lane really deserved someone like Dave.  
  
"Ooh yeah!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I forgot about Dave. He's cute."  
  
"Mom!" Rory said, shaking her head. They found seats at a table, and Lorelai and Rory ordered coffee, while Jess had a soda and Luke had water. A few minutes later, Lane and her band took their places at the instruments that were set up on the small stage.  
  
"Go Lane!" Rory and Lorelai screamed in unison, making Lane blush and Dave grin. The band started to play, and all four were content just listening. After they played their last song, Lorelai and Rory stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Again, Lane blushed, but she motioned for Rory to come up and say hi. "Be right back," Rory muttered to Luke, Lorelai, and Jess. She dashed between tables to the stage and gave Lane a hug. "You sounded so amazing!" she gushed.  
  
"Thank you. I was so worried I would screw up. So, all four of you came?"  
  
"Yup, I convinced Luke and Jess to come.actually, I dragged them. Oh well."  
  
"Hi, Rory," Dave said, coming up behind Lane. He put one hand on her shoulder. Rory noticed, but didn't say anything. She made a mental note to bug Lane about it later.  
  
"Hi, Dave. You guys sounded great," she said with a smile.  
  
Dave smiled back. "Thanks. Hey, is he yours?" he asked, nodding in Jess' direction. Jess was staring at Rory with an intent look on his face. Rory giggled and made a face at Jess. He scowled for a second before smiling. He turned away and started talking to Luke.  
  
"Not really. Not yet anyway," Rory replied, causing Lane to raise an eyebrow. "Lorelai's theories...I'll tell you later," she said to Lane.  
  
"Oh. So, you managed to get out of Stars Hollow without my mother checking on you," Lane said.  
  
"Yup. And you're coming home with us and sleeping over at my house tonight, right?"  
  
"Yes I am. Only way I could get here without my mom being suspicious."  
  
"Lane, I gotta go. I'll see you soon, ok?" Dave said.  
  
"Yup, see you later," Lane replied, before watching him walk away.  
  
"Lane Kim, you and I need to have a little talk when we get back to my house," Rory said, grabbing Lane's arm and dragging her back to where Luke, Lorelai, and Jess were. "Say hello to Stars Hollow's new celebrity," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai bowed. "Bow before the great Lane Kim," she said while looking at Luke's shoes, "master of mother-evading. Hey, I like your shoes Luke. Very...lumberjack-like." She stood up, meeting Luke's eyes and getting a glare. "Hey, it goes with your whole flannel thing. Nice touch."  
  
Luke, after years of knowing Lorelai, had learned not to ask. So he just rolled his eyes. "Sounded good, Lane," he said. "Come on, Jess, let's get out of here."  
  
"Nice job, Lane," Jess said before following his uncle.  
  
"Ok, I think that's our cue," Lorelai said. "Let's go!"  
  
Rory and Lane looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed her. They piled into the Jeep and headed back to the Gilmore's house. Almost before the car was stopped, Lane and Rory hopped out and ran inside, Rory calling over her shoulder to her mother, "Good night, Mom, we're going to bed!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Lorelai muttered. "And I'm never drinking coffee again." She paused to think about her statement. "Ok, I'm going in, I'm going to drink some coffee, and I'm going to stop talking to myself. Yeah. That sounds good." She got out of the car and went inside.  
  
  
  
Rory and Lane were in pajamas, sitting on Rory's bed. "Has Dave seen that picture of you with purple hair?" Rory asked Lane, referring to a act of daring that Lane had had a few weeks earlier, when she decided to dye her hair bright purple. It lasted a whole ten minutes or so, before Lane chickened out and decided she wanted it dyed back to black. Luckily, Rory had enough sense to take a Polaroid of it.  
  
"Yeah. He actually said he wants a copy of it." Lane flopped back on Rory's bed and sighed. Rory joined her.  
  
"What's the deal with you two? I noticed the hand on your shoulder thing. And the looks when he had to leave."  
  
"I don't know what was with his hand on my shoulder, but I don't know what you're talking about with looks."  
  
"Oh, come on, Lane. You give each other Luke/Lorelai looks all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Those "I-like-you-but-I'm-afraid-to-do-anything- about-it-because-I-don't-know-if-you-feel-the-same-way looks."  
  
"I like him so much, Ror. He's amazing. He's smart, funny, nice, amazingly good-looking, and my mom likes him. Talk about hard to find. But, like you said, I don't think he likes me the same way. He seems to be quite a touchy-feely guy. He puts his hands on everybody's shoulder."  
  
"He's definitely into you, Lane. He gave you the look Luke gives my mom all the time."  
  
"Yeah, well, Luke and Lorelai are a very special case. I don't think you're right, but we'll see. So, what's going on with you and Jess? Anything yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I keep hoping. And I think he likes me, but I'm not sure. With those Jess-mood-swings you never know. I haven't kissed him since Sookie's wedding."  
  
Lane nodded. "I bet Dean's jealous."  
  
"Well, yeah, but he broke up with me in the middle of the dance marathon, and I'm not going to put up with him doing that to me. Oh, but I'm dying to kiss Jess again."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll happen. You guys are both so into each other. Jess is the only one who won't admit it, and he will, soon enough." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
A/N: So, last night's episode. How cute are Dave and Lane? Anyway, does anyone know if their band has a name? Help me out! Please review, I love to see what you guys think. Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next day  
  
After Lane left, Rory and Lorelai headed to Luke's. They sat down at the counter and demanded, "coffee!"  
  
Luke grudgingly poured them both coffee. "You both really need to stop drinking so much of this stuff. Rory, you're never going to grow any taller," he said.  
  
"Dear, dear Lukey," Lorelai said. "We come in everyday looking for coffee, and everyday you tell us some horrible fact about it. And yet, we still come in everyday for coffee. Something tells me that your efforts are not working." She leaned over the counter, getting right in Luke's face. "Give it up!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Lorelai," Jess said, coming down from Luke's apartment. "Don't you both live for your morning arguments?" Jess got dirty looks from both Luke and Lorelai. Rory decided this might be a good time to intervene.  
  
"Come on, Jess," she said, finishing the last of her coffee. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"Yes. Jess, why don't you go for a walk with Rory. Good, sweet, polite Rory. Good, sweet, polite Rory, whose good qualities will hopefully rub off on you," Lorelai said through clenched teeth.  
  
Rory grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him out of the diner. "Do you just enjoy provoking my mom, Jess, or what?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't seem to like me all that much, so I don't see why it really matters," Jess replied sullenly.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Lane and I were up late last night, and I don't have the energy to argue with you."  
  
"Ooh, a sleepover. Talk about anything interesting?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Me, of course..." Jess trailed off as they saw Mrs. Kim walk quickly by them. She looked incredibly mad as she headed to the diner. "Okay..." Jess said.  
  
"Good morning, you two," Miss Patty said, also passing them, a very pleased look on her face.  
  
"I don't even want to know what that was about," Rory said as soon as Patty was out of earshot.  
  
"Me either. So, back to the issue at hand. Did you talk about me at your sleepover last night?"  
  
"You're way too nosy, Jess. And it's not any of your business what we talked about last night."  
  
"Aha!" Jess exclaimed. "So you did talk about me. Anything interesting?" he said, the ever-present smirk returning to his face.  
  
Rory pushed him off the curb. "Not everything in the world revolves around you, Jess. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know. Everything revolves around Dean, right?"  
  
"No. Why would you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. I was wondering why you agreed to be seen in public in this town with me. After all, you're still Dean's in everyone's eyes."  
  
"He broke up with me in the middle of the dance marathon, in front of Taylor, in front of Patty, you, everyone. I'm not going to go back to someone who treated me like that. And it's not fair for you to say that my world still revolves around him. It doesn't. It-" Rory looked down at her beeper. "It's Lane. She says it's urgent. I guess we'll just have to talk later," Rory said, before taking off in the direction of Lane's house.  
  
  
  
At the same time  
  
"Ugh. Luke, I know he's your nephew, but he's so...ugh," Lorelai moaned.  
  
Luke chuckled. "Yeah, well." He poured her another cup of coffee. She gave him a look, like she was waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What?"  
  
"Ok. Way to finish a sentence!" she cheered him on. She looked at the doughnuts. "I want a jelly doughnut. How long do you think it'll take Mrs. Kim to find out where Lane really was last night?"  
  
"I don't know," Luke said, handing her the doughnut. "Technically, she didn't lie completely. She did sleep over at your house, didn't she?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but Dave picked her up at our house at six, and as they loaded her drums into his car, I think Patty just 'happened' to walk by," she said, making the quote signs with her fingers. The doughnut Luke had given her was in her hand, and as she moved them, crumbs flew everywhere. Luke gave her a look.  
  
"Will you stop waving that doughnut around like it's a flag?"  
  
"Oh, but haven't you ever heard of the land of Doughnuttiness?" Lorelai asked, sticking a straw in the side of the doughnut and waving it around.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have. It's where you came from," he said, taking it from her. "No more coffee or sugar for you. Ever," he said. The door to the diner opened and Mrs. Kim stormed in. She looked around and spotted Lorelai at the counter. "Uh-oh," Luke muttered at Mrs. Kim stalked over. He disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
At Lane's house  
  
Rory banged on Lane's door. She knew she wouldn't be in trouble with Mrs. Kim for not calling first, because Mrs. Kim wasn't home. Lane opened the door in tears. "Oh, Lane, what's wrong?"  
  
Lane couldn't speak just yet. Rory walked into the house and the two girls went up to Lane's room. Rory hugged her best friend for a few minutes until Lane was ready to tell her what had happened.  
  
"My mother..." Lane started. She nearly started crying again, but she was able to keep her cool. "She knows, Rory. She found out."  
  
"About what? About...oh, no, Lane, she knows about the band?" Rory asked. Lane nodded in response. "How did she find out?"  
  
"Well," Lane began to tell the story.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Lane walked in the door of her house after sleeping over at Rory's, and having a blast playing in West Hartford. "I'm home, Mama," she called. Her mother came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good. I hope you had fun. Now-" Mrs. Kim was cut off by a knock at the door. She went to get it. It was Patty. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask how your daughter's performance went last night. I saw her putting a drum set in a nice-looking young man's car at the Gilmore's last night. I assume she is in a band of some kind?"  
  
Mrs. Kim looked confused. Lane had heard everything. She froze in her tracks, a look of fear on her face. "Oh, no. I am so dead!" she whispered to herself.  
  
"It went well, thank you," Mrs. Kim said politely, before closing the door and turning on Lane. "Lane Kim. How could you go behind my back? And join a band of all things? And who is this young man you've been seeing?"  
  
"I haven't been seeing him, Mama, he's just a friend, and it's not like I've been forsaking God. I love to play drums, and I just wanted to join a band and see if I had any real talent."  
  
"Lane, you have never defied me before, but that does not mean that I am not angry and will be lenient on you. You are grounded. You are never to play with this band again. You are never to see this boy again. I assume it is the same young man who came to the dance marathon and told us a story about his parents." Lane just looked at her feet, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want her mother to see her cry. "You are not to go anywhere besides home and school for two weeks. And you may not have friends over or speak on the phone. Now, I must go have a chat with Miss Gilmore about the rules I have for my daughter." Mrs. Kim turned on her heel, stalking out the door. Lane fell to her knees in tears.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
And now she's probably over there right now, yelling at your mother for letting me go. Rory, what do I do? I can't not see Dave. I can't not play with the band. Help me, Rory!" Lane pleaded with her best friend.  
  
"Maybe we should take it in stride. You know, wait until two weeks are up, and then go from there. I can talk to Dave for you. You'll have to find some way to keep up with me. Just beep me whenever your mother leaves, and I'll come over if I can. You'll get through this, Lane, I promise." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I'm so glad you guys like this, your reviews are definitely inspiring me to write more. Keep reviewing, please! Any constructive criticism...or praise...is welcome.

Chapter Three

Rory slowly headed back to her house after spending half the afternoon comforting Lane. She had promised Lane she'd call Dave the minute she got home. She was a little dirtied and scuffed from climbing out Lane's window. Mrs. Kim had gotten home while Rory was in Lane's room, so she had to make a mad dash out the window. She shook her head. '_Maybe I'll make a detour to Luke's and talk to Mom. Or Jess,_' she thought. She couldn't believe Mrs. Kim had found out. As much as she thought it was about time for Lane to rebel against her mother, no one had wanted her mother to find out about the rebellion. Rory walked into Luke's, looking around for Lorelai. Lorelai was sitting huddled at the counter. Rory noticed that Luke and Jess were trying their best to stay away from her. Jess spotted her at the door looking confused and came over to her. 

"Um," he started. He lead Rory to a table and sat down across from her. "So. Mrs. Kim came in. She yelled at your mom for letting Lane play last night. Lorelai is really upset. She tried to yell back, in true Lorelai fashion, but Mrs. Kim was sure it was her fault. And Dave's. How's Lane?"

"Not good. She was sobbing when I went over. She's grounded for two weeks and forbidden from seeing Dave or the band ever again. I had to climb out the window."

"That's why your sleeve is torn," Jess said, touching her arm. Rory looked at him. "What? I just noticed your sleeve was torn. That's all."

"I didn't even say anything. You don't have to get all defensive. Do you think it's safe for me to go talk to Mom?"

"You might have better luck than Luke and I did. Of course, your mom doesn't much like me, so I see why I didn't get anywhere."

Rory chuckled. "Thanks, Jess," she said sincerely before getting up and going over to her mom. 

Lorelai was huddled over a large mug of coffee. "Rory. Tell Lane that she's not the master of mother-evading."

"Mom, I'm sorry Mrs. Kim yelled at you. If it makes you feel better, Lane is grounded for two weeks and is forbidden from ever seeing Dave or the band again."

Lorelai picked up her head and looked at her daughter, a crestfallen look on her face. "Oh no! Poor Lane! You're gonna sneak in when her mom's not home, right?"

"That's a given. And I'm going to call Dave and let him know, so he doesn't wonder why she'll never call him again."

"This is so horrible. I never thought Lane would do something this radical to rebel against her mother."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Rory said. "She didn't do anything that bad. She joined a band and fell for a great guy. I gotta go. I'm gonna go home and give Dave a call."

Lorelai nodded and hugged Rory. Rory called goodbyes to Jess and Luke and headed home. 

At home, Rory picked up the phone and dialed the number Lane had given her for Dave.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Dave there?"

"This is Dave. This isn't Lane, is it?" he asked, a hopeful sound in his voice. Rory hated to have to tell him the news.

"No, it's Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"Um...oh, yeah, you're good friends with Lane, right? And you were at our show last night?"

"Yeah. That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about, actually."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Lane's mother is really strict. She doesn't want Lane to do anything except be Christian and someday marry a Korean doctor. So, we knew she'd be livid if she found out Lane was in a band."

"Let me guess. She found out."

"Yes. And now she's said that Lane is forbidden from seeing you or the rest of the band ever again. And on top of that, she's grounded. And her mom yelled at my mom for letting her play. The whole thing is very not good," Rory told him.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "She can't ever see me again? She can't ever play with the band again? Really?"

"Really. She was crying when I went over earlier. She wanted me to call you and tell you, since she's not allowed to talk on the phone or in person with any friends, except at school."

"And you went over?"

"I snuck in and climbed out the window."

"Oh. Well, if you see Lane, tell her we'll think of something, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Rory. Also, tell her I'll definitely see her again. And soon."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and went into her room. She picked up a book and began to read.

Two weeks later, Lane was finally allowed out of her house. She celebrated by going over to Rory's. Rory and Lane watched movies all night. Over the past two weeks, Rory had been the go-between between Lane and Dave. She relayed messages, and she had a feeling she was going to be setting up secret meetings between the two, and secret rehearsals of the band. Lane hadn't asked yet, and Rory wasn't going to bring it up, but she figured it would be soon.

Lane sighed. "What?" Rory asked.

"I miss him already."

Rory smiled. "Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to ask you this, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, maybe I could set up some kind of secret rendezvous. You know, like in movies where the two main characters have clandestine meetings, and they make out and have passionate sex?"

"You want to meet Dave secretly to make out and have passionate sex?" Rory asked, giving her best friend a scared look.

Lane laughed. "No. I just want to meet him secretly to see his face. I mean, I still don't know if he likes me."

"Lane, he's called me two times a day for the last two weeks to find out if you were ok. I think he likes you, at least a little bit," Rory teased.

"Rory, do you think you could help me?" 

"Help you what, exactly?" Rory asked, even though she knew what was coming.

"Help me meet Dave. You know, stuff like that. Please? Maybe you and I and...I don't know..._Jess_ could go out, and meet him somewhere or something. You have to help me, Rory. You're my best friend."

"I don't know, Lane, I don't know if I like sneaking around like that."

"Please? Plus, you'd get to spend more time with Jess," Lane said, knowing Rory had a hard time resisting things when it came to Jess.

"Fine, Lane. I'll help you. You're gonna owe me so big for this, you know."

"I know, I know. Thank you so much!" Lane gave Rory a big hug.

The next day, Rory ran into Jess at the bookstore. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So..." Jess said, searching for something else to say. "How's Lane?"

Rory chuckled. "Do you remember a couple of days ago, we were sitting on the bridge, and I told you I was surprised that she hadn't asked me to set up secret meetings between them?"

"Yeah. And, did she?"

"Pretty much. She wants me to go out with her to places so she can meet him. She said, 'You and I and maybe Jess can go out, and I can meet him, and we can hang out.' Or something like that. Anyway, I said I didn't know if you'd go for that, but that I'd help her out. I don't suppose you want to help a cause like that?"

"What, sneaking around behind people's backs, doing rebellious things we shouldn't be doing? You're right. Not my kind of thing at all," Jess teased. Rory turned red. "You're not asking me because I've done that kind of thing before, are you?"

"No. It didn't even cross my mind," she said.

A/N: I know this chapter ended a little abruptly. I'll try to make the next one more clear. Any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy for the past few days. To all you guys who reviewed, thank you so much! It's amazing what a review can do for a person's creative juices. :) Keep it up! And those of you who haven't reviewed, please do. I'd hate to do this, but if I keep getting as few reviews as I have been (again, thanks a million to those who did!), I might have to do a "five reviews or no new chapter" thing, or whatever. So, keep that in mind. Thanks again!

Lane sat in her room, trying not to get upset. It had been two days and she hadn't heard anything from Rory about her meeting with Dave. She was getting very antsy. She was _dying_ to see him. She was tempted to pick up the phone and just call him, but she knew that if she did that and was caught, she'd be in deep trouble. She got up from her bed and paced around her room.

"Lane!" her mother yelled up the stairs. "Rory is at the door. Be quick!"

"Yes, Mama!" Lane shouted back, hurrying downstairs to let Rory in. The girls ran up to Lane's room and shut the door. "So, Rory, what's the deal?"

"Man, do you have any idea how much you owe me? So many people could get in trouble for this. It's unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know," Lane said. She tried to give Rory her most pitiful face. "Please, Rory, I need to see him. This has been killing me."

Rory tried not to smile. "Ok, Lane, calm down. You're coming out with Jess and I tomorrow night. We're going to see a movie, and there you'll meet Dave. Jess and I will go into the movie and try to cover for you if we need to."

"Or you'll make out," Lane interrupted, eliciting a frown from Rory.

"Hey, you have no room to make fun of Jess and me, Lane," Rory teased. "Considering you have to have secret meetings arranged for you to see the guy _you_ like."

Lane looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Rory, continue."

"Anyway, you and Dave can go off and do whatever or stay and watch the movie with Jess and me. It's up to you guys. You will, however, be back at the movie theater, ready to split from your Prince Charming by the time the movie is over. If you're not, I am no longer responsible for covering your tracks. Understood?"

"Understood." Lane paused before throwing her arms around Rory. "You're my hero, Rory Gilmore."

"Lane! Rory needs to leave!" Mrs. Kim shouted up the stairs. 

Lane rolled her eyes. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"K. I cleared this whole thing for tomorrow with your mother, so just tell her you're coming to my house at five. She knows you're going out with Jess and me, so you should be all set. She said that as long as Jess and I are both there, you can come. Like Jess is a good influence." Rory shook her head. "I'll never understand your mother. One minute she hates Jess and me for going to see you, the next she won't let you out without us."

Lane chuckled before leading Rory downstairs and out. She went back up to her room and flopped on her bed, thinking about the next night.

Rory strolled down the street, towards the diner, where she knew her mother would be. She walked in and saw Jess behind the counter. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey," he said as she approached the counter.

"Hey," she said back, smiling. She sat next to Lorelai. "Mom, you know that Lane, Jess, and I are going out tomorrow night, right?"

Lorelai thought for a second. "I think so. This is to meet the elusive Dave, right?"

"He's not elusive. It's Lane who's not allowed to see him. Not the other way around."

"Right. I forgot. So my wonderful daughter who can do no wrong is teaming up with her best friend, whose Bible-toting mother is paranoid, and with the resident bad boy of Stars Hollow-"

"Hey!" Jess said in protest.

Lorelai held up a hand and continued, "to sneak said best friend on a date with the not-so-elusive Dave. Is _that_ right?"

Rory thought for a second. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Jess, coffee."

Jess rolled his eyes in true Luke fashion before pouring Rory a cup of coffee. He went into the back.

"How did you enlist him into this cause?" Lorelai questioned as soon as he had disappeared.

"Easy," Rory replied. "I asked."

__

The next night

Lane showed up at Rory's house the next night at five o'clock on the dot. The movie didn't start until six, but they figured they'd get to the theater at about five thirty, so Lane could have some time to talk to Dave if they decided to stay at the movies. Jess arrived ten minutes later, and the three set off.

When they got to the theater, Dave was standing just inside the doors, looking around anxiously. Lane grinned, and it was all she could do not to run up to him and throw her arms around him. Jess and Rory exchanged looks behind her back. Dave spotted Lane, and a matching grin spread across his face. Lane walked a little faster than Jess and Rory, and when she reached Dave, he hugged her. It looked like a friendly hug, the kind friends give one another when they haven't seen each other in a long time. Rory knew better. Jess, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what was going on. He figured he'd ask Rory later on.

"Dave, I'm so sorry for this whole thing," Lane said, still wrapped in his arms. She sighed contently. _I could so stay like this for a long time,_ she thought with a smile. "My mother is crazy."

"Don't worry about it," Dave replied. He let go of her and took a step back. "Do you want to see a movie? 'Cause we can go hang out somewhere else if you want."

Lane hardly skipped a beat. "Let's skip the movie tonight," she said. Dave nodded. Lane turned to Rory and Jess. "We'll be back before the end, I promise," she said, her eyes shining. With that, she and Dave left the theater and headed down the street.

Rory shook her head. "I hope they don't get caught," she muttered to Jess as they bought their tickets.

"What exactly is the deal? I think somehow you got me in on this, and I'm still not quite sure what it is I'm in on," Jess said.

"Well, Lane put out an ad saying that she was a drummer looking for a band to join. Dave showed up in Stars Hollow a few days later, and they got to talking. She decided to join the band – thank you," Rory said to the person behind the concession counter. She and Jess headed into the auditorium. "She did really well, and she hit it off with every member of the band. She went and got herself a huge crush on Dave, who likes her back. He showed up at the dance marathon to visit her, and ate one of those revolting egg salad sandwiches. He told Mrs. Kim that they were awesome and that he was going to give one to his parents. He made a big deal of telling them, Lane mostly, that if he wasn't back in twenty minutes with his parents, he'd be at the church. It was very cute. Then Lane got caught with the band and was forbidden from seeing Dave."

"Sounds too much like _Romeo and Juliet_ for me."

Rory gave Jess a strange look. "Ok. Not exactly what I thought of, but ok."

Meanwhile, Lane and Dave were walking down the street. They came to a bench that was kind of in a secluded spot, and sat down. "I'm probably going to sound like a moron," Lane started, "but I don't know how I got through the last couple of weeks. It would have been bad enough without Rory before I knew you, but since I met you, it was even more difficult. I don't know what I would do without you...and the band. I have so much fun playing with you guys, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive my mother for doing this to me." Lane sighed.

Dave smiled. "Lane, you're awesome. I don't want you to get mad at me, but I think you should talk to your mom."

"Are you nuts? I can't do that. Believe me, it won't work. I've tried...sort of. I kind of yelled at her..."

"Well, maybe that's your problem. Maybe she was mostly reacting to your yelling. You should try talking to her. You know, civilly."

"I think you lost me."

"Well, tell her where you're coming from. Maybe if she understands your point of view better, she'll be more lenient."

"Dave, you obviously don't know my mother. She won't be nicer. She thinks bands come straight from hell. And she thinks that any boy except ones that are Korean and future doctors are completely wrong for me."

"Again, Lane, I don't want you to get mad at me, but maybe you don't know your mom as well as you think you do. You should try her. She might be able to go easier on you if she knows where you're coming from. Please, Lane? Talk to her. For me?"

Lane rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll talk to her. But if it gets me in worse trouble, I'm blaming you."

Dave grinned. "Thank you," he said, leaning forward and giving her a hug. They stood up and walked down the street. Dave tentatively took Lane's hand as they walked. A little smile appeared on Lane's face.

__

I sure hope he's right, she thought to herself, _or I am so screwed._


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately, guys. I was trying to install some new hardware in my computer, and apparently my computer wants to be like a human body. It tries to reject any foreign bodies it doesn't like, so it's been dead for a week. As soon as I'm sure I can use it properly I'll be able to update. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten or left you guys hanging. In fact, the next chapter (which is written and hopefully saved on my computer if it didn't lose it; I'm using a different computer) will be fun... :) Anyway, thanks for being so understanding. You guys are great!  
  
Don't forget to R& R!  
  
--milenium03 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: No ownage going on here 

Author's Note: I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy it's been unbelievable. Plus, as soon as my computer was fixed, it started to act up again, so I just got it back (for the second time). I've been running around like a maniac with work and school and the quintet I play in, I have barely had time to breathe in the last few weeks. I've been running on empty (an average of two hours of sleep a night). I feel awful for not updating…you guys are so great with your reviews…and yes, I know some of the people are OOC, but I think this fic is turning AU on me. Oh well.

Any ideas or help with facts or anything is welcome…especially ideas.

Sorry again! I hope you like chapter five!! 

**Chapter Five**

"He said I should try to talk to her. How do I do that?" Lane asked, flopping onto her bed.

"Open your mouth and make a sound," Rory replied, giving Lane a hard time.

"Rory! Come on, this is really serious. This could be the difference between never seeing the light of day again or seeing Dave."

"Well, if you can't see the light of day, you can see Dave at night." Lane sat up and gave Rory a menacing glare. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten your mood. What do you mean, how do you do that?"

"How do I bring it up. Do I just go and say, 'Mom, why can't I play in a band? I'm in love with a white musician, and tough if you don't like it'?"

"That wouldn't get you anywhere. You know that. You'd be at Korean Bible Camp quicker than you could say 'Dave Rygalsky,' and you'd never be able to leave."

"Thank you, Rory, Queen of the Obvious."

"Yes, I will be signing autographs in the center of town at seven Eastern Time," Rory said, waving at the walls in Lane's room and bowing. Lane chuckled. "Ah! She does have emotions! Anyway, seriously, maybe you should bring it up subtly. Or you could really butter her up before you spring it on her. You know, 'You're the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I love you so much. By the way, I'm dating a white musician, and I'm playing in his band.' Maybe if you wrap it in pretty paper she won't notice. Or, here's an idea. Just ask her. Come on, Lane. You can't be that scared of your mother."

"Maybe I'll think about it. I can't believe he convinced me to do this," Lane complained, flopping onto her bed. "Ok. So. I'll do it this afternoon. I might need you to come rescue me, so keep your pager close."

"Will do. Good luck," Rory said, before exiting her best friend's room.

*~*A few hours later*~*

Rory walked into the diner and sat at the counter with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Luke asked, getting out a mug and pouring her some coffee.

"Lane. She's going to talk to her mom about why Mama Kim hates music and Dave. I'm a little worried," Rory replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pager. She put it on the counter.

"Uh-uh. No pagers."

"Why not?"

"If people think I'm letting pagers in, they'll want cell phones, too. No pagers."

"How about if I leave it in my pocket and put it on vibrate so no one knows? I have to have it, or Lane won't be able to reach me if she needs me." Rory put on her most pitiful face. "Please, Luke?"

Luke grumbled. _Damn it, she's just like her mother,_ he thought. "Fine, Rory. Just make sure no one knows."

"Thanks a million, Luke. Hey, where's Jess? Isn't he supposed to be working?"

"Nah. He was giving the customers a hard time. He's upstairs."

"I'll be back," Rory said. She got up and headed upstairs. She found Jess lying on the couch reading. Rory smiled.

"Hey," Jess said, not looking up.

"Hey," Rory replied. "So."

"How's Lane? How's Dave? How are Lane and Dave?"

"Lane is attempting the impossible. She's trying to reason with her mother about Dave." Rory sat down on the chair across from Jess. He looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said she'll page me if she needs me. I'm expecting the SOS any minute."

"But you came up to talk to me. How touching," Jess said, cynically.

"If I were closer to you I'd hit you."

"Good thing you're not then." Jess paused. "Any other reason you came to see me?"

Rory didn't answer right away. "No," she said, unconvincingly. Jess nodded. 

"Ok," he said. He turned back to his book. He looked up a few seconds later.

"Rory," he started.

"Jess," she said at the same time.

They smiled at each other. "Go ahead," he said.

"No, you go. It wasn't very important anyway."

Jess took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say now that he was stuck. He didn't want to sound all sappy and weird, but that's how he would have sounded if Rory hadn't been talking at the same time. He wracked his brain for something to say that could save his dignity a little bit. He had nothing. "Oh. Well, um..."

"And Monosyllabic Boy makes his comeback," Rory teased, easing some of the tension that had developed during Jess's awkward silence. "Don't worry about it, Jess. You don't have to say anything. I was going to say that the reason I came up here was so that I could-"

__

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Rory's beeper went off. She looked at it. Lane. "I'm so sorry Jess. It's Lane. I gotta run," she said. She smiled at Jess and dashed out the door. Jess could hear her call goodbye to Luke as she left the diner. He flopped back onto the couch and put a hand on his face. 

"Way to be smooth, Jess. Nice job," he said to himself.

*~*At the same time*~*

"Mama, can I talk to you?" Lane asked nervously, coming into the kitchen, where her mother was seated, going over some figures from the antiques shop she ran.

"Yes, Lane. Have a seat." 

Lane sat down. _Man, I think my mom's the only mother in the world who asks her daughter to "have a seat." And I'm probably the only daughter in the world who has to wait to be asked before sitting down,_ she thought.

"What is it?" Her mother put down the papers and gave Lane a stern look.

__

Ho, boy. "I just wanted to ask you if it would be ok for me to see some of my other friends again."

"Like whom?"

__

Stay calm, Lane. She's just your mother. Not that scary, right? "Dave," Lane mumbled.

"No." Mrs. Kim turned back to the papers.

"Bu-" _Do _not_ whine, Lane. That won't get you anywhere._ "May I ask why?"

"He is a musician. He is a bad influence. He performs music that comes from the devil. I do not want you having friends like that. And I do not want you partaking in activities like that," Mrs. Kim replied without looking up.

Lane bit her bottom lip. _I'm so going to say something I shouldn't say,_ she thought. She quickly typed in an SOS to Rory on her beeper and poised her finger on the "send" button. "Mama, I don't think it's fair for you to decide whom I can and cannot be friends with. I think it should be my decision. I enjoy rock music, and I enjoy being with Dave and the other guys. I don't understand what's so bad about it."

Mrs. Kim fixed her daughter with a withering glare. "Are you questioning my authority, Lane?"

"Oh, no, Mama, I just wanted to know why you think rock music is so bad. Maybe I wouldn't be so upset with your decision if I knew where you were coming from."

"You are questioning me, Lane Kim. Do not do that. Rock music comes from Satan, and no daughter of mine will be listening to it or associating with people who do. That is final."

Lane's finger hit the button on her pager. She needed Rory to come and stop her before she said something she would regret forever. Less than five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lane got up and answered it, finding a panting Rory. "What happened to you?"

"Jess...diner...Luke...ran...need coffee!" was all that came out of Rory's mouth.

"Ok. I'm going to Rory's, Mama, is that ok?"

"Fine. Do not see any of your other friends on the way."

"Yes, Mama," Lane said before leaving with Rory.

After they walked a few feet, Rory said, "I am never running again. I'd forgotten for a minute why Gilmores are opposed to physical exertion of any kind, but now I remember."

"Should I ask why you said Jess's name earlier?"

"Probably not. What happened?"

"I got up the courage to tell her it wasn't fair that she wouldn't let me decide what friends to have. She got pretty mad. Rory, I'm so afraid I'll never be able to see him again. I don't think I could handle that."

"You don't have to worry about that just yet," Rory assured her best friend as they walked into Luke's.

"Back again?" Luke asked.

"Yup. Coffee, please."

"You're sure you want to stunt your growth and develop insomnia from all the caffeine?"

"Positive."

"Your funeral," Luke replied, pouring Rory a mug of coffee.

"Lane, I think you did the right thing, talking to your mom," Rory said as she sipped her drink. "It was also very brave of you. I hink Dave'll be impressed."

"Dave'll be impressed at what?" came a familiar voice from behind Lane. Lane whipped her head around and came face to face with Dave. Unable to hold back, she threw her arms around his neck. Dave glanced at Rory with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I talked to my mom, and she's not relenting," Lane said, her voice muffled from Dave's shoulder. "And she's going to catch me if I keep seeing you and playing with the band, I know it!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Lane," Dave said, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her far enough away so he could look into her eyes. "We'll just be extra careful. Zack and Brian keep bugging me about when we can play again, so we'll figure out something. I promise." He pulled her towards him again and hugged her tightly. 

Rory looked on, a small smile on her face. She started to turn around and face the counter, when a sight out the window halted all movement. Without looking away, she reached out and tapped Lane on the back. "Uh - Lane?"

"Mmmm," was the muffled reply.

"You might want to look out the window."

Lane did as her friend requested and blanched at the sight. Her mother was standing across the street, staring at Lane and Dave with scrutinizing eyes and a look full of anger. Lane fell onto a stool. "Oh no!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.


	7. Author's Notice

Author's Note: Important notice on new fanfic site  
  
My good friend Mo and I have started a website. It's called "The M&B Foundation for the Humane Treatement of Fanfic Addicts." The URL is: . You can email us links to a story you wrote or a story you read and enjoyed (just the link, not the whole story please; we only have so much room in our Inbox), any genre, at MB_FHTFA@hotmail.com. We will only be hosting stories that are rated R and lower, no NC-17 fics please. Stories will be read and reviewed by both Mo and I before being posted on the site.  
  
I hope this helps people who want to quickly find some really good fanfics quickly. Any questions or other suggestions can also be emailed to MB_FHTFA@hotmail.com. Our mailbox is always open. 


End file.
